Eros et Thanatos
by ZephireBleue
Summary: [UA][deathfic][Pas de ship, pas de fun, pas de fluff, juste un coup de gueule sous forme d'histoire] Kira a fait une erreur, une, et toute sa vie s'en trouve bouleversée. Pour elle, une seule solution semble pouvoir la sauver... Malheureusement, là où elle vit, malgré son époque, elle se voit obligé de passer entre les mains d'un boucher plutôt que d'un médecin.


Attention ! Ceci n'est pas une fic « drôle » ou « fluff », elle est même légèrement politique puisqu'elle a pour but de défendre une cause que je soutiens.

Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'écrire une histoire de ce type, ça ne me serait même pas venu à l'idée à la base, mais actuellement, un droit fondamental (à mon sens) est attaqué de toute part et un grand pays (au moins en termes de taille) va le remettre en cause, sans doute possible, et juste, je peux pas...

Pourquoi ? Lisez, et vous saurez...

.

Eros et Thanatos

.

Kria regardait le bâtonnet blanc et bleu, sous le choc.

Positif.

Son test de grossesse était positif.

Elle avait dix-neuf ans, elle était en deuxième année au prestigieux Institut de Technologies du Massachusetts (M.I.T.) avec une bourse complète, et elle était enceinte.

D'un gars qui lui avait promis monts et merveille et surtout mariage, et qui était parti le lendemain de leur coucherie.

D'un gars qui avait prétendu l'aimer pour mieux profiter d'elle, pour mieux la jeter ensuite.

Assise sur les toilettes de la petite salle de bain de sa chambre d'étudiante, elle se mit à sangloter, terrifiée et choquée par ce qu'elle découvrait.

Enceinte.

Alors qu'elle avait un bel avenir promis devant elle ! Elle allait devenir une pointure de la programmation et de la data ! Elle avait quasiment une place déjà promise à la Silicon Valley dans l'une des plus grandes entreprises !

Elle était enceinte.

Elle versa toutes les larmes de son corps sur ce fichu test positif qu'elle avait fait sans trop y croire, les mains tout de même tremblantes.

Une erreur, une seule, parce qu'elle avait voulu croire à un conte de fée, parce qu'il avait eu l'air si sûr de lui, si confiant, si gentil, si certains qu'elle était la seule et l'unique à avoir su le détourner de sa vie de coureur de jupon, parce qu'elle avait été naïve...

Enceinte.

Tremblante d'angoisse, elle se leva du siège des toilettes et retourna dans sa chambre où elle récupéra sa veste et son sac de ville.

Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, tout de suite. Elle avait besoin de... De respirer, d'être ailleurs !

En sortant de son logement étudiant, la vue de campus, vivant, rieur, insouciant, lui donna la nausée et fit remonter ses sanglots. Elle les ravala avec difficulté et marcha nerveusement au milieu des larges allées de gravier blancs entre les bandes d'herbe verdoyante.

Elle le vit. Il avait à son bras une jeune coréenne qui le regardait avec toute la confiance du monde dans les yeux. Elle vit sa main sur la taille de la jeune fille, son baiser dans son cou, son regard doux, amoureux, mensonger.

Peut-être... Peut-être pourrait-elle avertir la fille ? Au moins ? Et peut-être, peut-être, il changera quand il saura ? Qu'il sera à ses côtés ? Peut-être... Qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Rien, elle avait déjà tout perdu, à cause de ce test.

Elle s'avança vers lui, se rongeant les lèvres et triturant ses longues mèches d'ébène jusqu'à arriver à proximité de son groupe.

\- Hey, Kira ! Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il avec une fausse joie, ses yeux moqueurs la détaillant avec mépris.

\- Je... Je suis... Je suis en... en...

Elle bégaya un court moment et puis, soudain, il éclata de rire devant elle. Honteuse, Kira baissa les yeux, ses larmes coulant sans aucun contrôle sur ses joues.

\- Ne me dis pas que... Tu es enceinte ?

Il éclata à nouveau de rire. Tout comme sa bande d'amie. Seule sa nouvelle copine semblait un peu plus mitigée, riant sans trop savoir pourquoi, sans trop savoir de quoi.

\- Désolé poupée mais, vois-tu, j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie, ma belle In Soon, dit-il en l'embrassant, sous ses yeux à elle.

La voix lui manquait et pourtant, Kira savait qu'elle devait la prévenir ! Elle devait avertir la jeune femme, lui dire que... Que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve qui risquait de se transformer en cauchemar !

\- Tu... Ne le crois pas, réussit-elle à dire d'une petite voix hachée.

\- Pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? fit son ex, doucereux, la dominant soudainement de toute sa taille, menaçant.

\- Il te ment, dit Kira en prenant son courage à deux mains et en regardant In Soon. Il te jettera dès qu'il aura eu ce qu'il veut ! Ne le crois pas !

\- Ça suffit, maintenant, on se calme, grinça son ex.

Un regard entendu avec ses amis et Kira se retrouva bien vite isolée, hors de vue de la coréenne.

\- Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas fonctionné entre nous, dit-il, faussement compatissant alors que son visage racontait tout l'inverse. J'ai sincèrement cru que tu serais la femme de ma vie et j'ai fait erreur mais, vois-tu, In Soon, elle, elle je l'aime, elle m'est destinée, nous le savons tous les deux, ajouta-t-il en prenant la main de la jeune femme rougissante dans la sienne, sa langue de vipère odieusement flatteuse. Et si tu ne t'aies pas protégé, en quoi est-ce ma faute ? Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu prenais la pilule...

C'est faux. C'est totalement faux ! Il lui avait même recommandé de la cesser tandis que lui ne portait pas de préservatif. Il lui avait dit que tout ça, ça ne servait à rien quand on s'aimait comme eux deux, qu'il fallait laisser les choses se faire naturellement ! Il mentait ! Encore ! Toujours !

Mais Kira était incapable de le dire à haute voix. Elle avait déjà usé de toute la maigre énergie qui lui restait pour ses précédents avertissements et maintenant... Maintenant... Tout le monde la regardait comme si elle n'était qu'un cafard, In Soon comprise.

Kira était figée, elle avait la gorge nouée, le ventre douloureux et l'impression de voir toute sa vie être noyée dans la boue la plus sale et la plus collante. Plus d'avenir, un passé sali et un présent sous forme d'humiliation si elle en croyait les messages que les membres de la bande tapaient sur leur portable, certains osant même la photographier de façon peu discrète.

Comment elle réussit à partir ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ses jambes avaient décidé pour elle. Elles avaient fait demi-tour et l'avaient fait courir jusqu'à sa chambre, son refuge. Plus pour longtemps... On ne gardait pas une bourse en étant fille-mère. On ne faisait pas d'études longues et prenantes qui vous bouffaient la majeure partie de votre temps quand vous deviez vous occuper d'un bébé, le nourrir, jouer avec, l'éduquer. On ne gardait pas une bourse quand on devait travailler pour payer couche et biberon...

Quelle vie allait-elle bien pouvoir donner à ce bébé ? Pour ses études, c'était fini. Elle allait devoir arrêter, se trouver un boulot, n'importe lequel, sans diplôme en poche, en devant expliquer qu'elle avait dû quitter l'université pour élever un bébé seul provenant d'un ex qui l'avait largué sitôt son affaire tiré... Fille-mère. Inconsciente. Idiote...

Et ses parents ? Comment allait-il accepter ça ? Ils étaient plutôt compréhensifs mais là... C'était... C'était trop !

Atteinte de vertige, Kira se laissa tomber sur son lit et se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Inconsciemment, elle attrapa le tissu de son haut dans ses poings serrés, à hauteur du ventre, tordant le coton, le froissant, l'étirant.

Enceinte.

Et toute sa vie qui s'écroulait.

Pour une erreur. Pour une naïveté. Parce qu'elle était stupide, idiote, débile, fille-mère...

Ses ongles grattèrent la peau de son ventre sous son tee-shirt et elle se mit à appuyer fortement dessus, désespéré, dans l'espoir de peut-être... Peut-être ? En appuyant bien fort, à en avoir mal, à en avoir envie de vomir, à en avoir des bleus et plus encore...

Kira s'arrêta brusquement en réalisant ce qu'elle faisait et elle éclata en sanglot, encore.

Elle resta la journée ainsi, séchant ses cours qu'elle aurait été bien en peine de suivre de toute façon. Elle passa la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans ses draps, alternant pleures et crises d'angoisse, cherchant désespérément dans sa mémoire quelqu'un, un ami, une connaissance, qui pourrait l'aider dans sa situation, la conseiller, la soutenir.

Sans succès.

Et être filles-mères n'allaient pas la rendre beaucoup plus fréquentable dans son faible entourage.

Enceinte.

Le lendemain, défaite, le visage blanc comme la craie et des cernes noires sous les yeux, elle appela ses parents.

\- Bonjour mon cœur, comment tu vas ? répondit aussitôt son père avec affection.

\- Bonjour papa. Ça... Ça va... pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle difficilement, sa gorge se serrant à nouveau, tellement douloureuse d'avoir été si souvent contractée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, ma puce ?

\- J'ai... J'ai fait... une bêtise ! Une énorme bêtise, éclata-t-elle en pleure.

Paniqué, Kira s'effondra complètement, la voix réconfortante de son père essayant de la rassurer à travers le combiné.

Comment ? Comment pouvait-elle lui annoncer un truc pareil ? Lui qui avait été si fier de son entrée au M.I.T, lui qui avait été si heureux de la voir réussir, décrocher une bourse et faire de grandes études ! Comment lui avouer que tout ça, c'était fini ?

\- Je... Je suis... Je suis, bredouilla-t-elle entre deux sanglots, respirant avec difficulté. Je suis... J'ai... J'ai couché avec un garçon ! lâcha-t-elle d'une traite avant de se remettre à pleurer. Et j'ai... J'ai pas fait attention. J'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolée...

Elle n'écoutait pas son père, ni même sa mère qui participait désormais à la « conversation ». Elle essayait juste de rester à flot dans la tempête d'émotion qui la submergeait tandis que sa vie partait à la dérive. Une vie toute tracée, belle, un avenir joyeux avec de l'argent en poche, un métier qui lui plaisait et peut-être même, plus tard, un amoureux, un compagnon, un mari, quelqu'un sur qui elle aurait pu compter.

Enceinte.

Fini tout ça. Brisé. Cassé. Détruit.

C'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire comprendre à ses parents. Sans savoir si elle y arrivait. Sans vraiment savoir non plus quels mots sortaient réellement de sa bouche et lesquels restaient enfermés dans sa tête. Prisonniers.

A l'aide.

A l'aide !

Elle voulait hurler, pleurer, se perdre, mourir ? Peut-être. Peut-être...

\- Kira, reprends-toi ! claqua soudain la voix de sa mère, sèche et brutale, suffisamment pour la faire reprendre pied.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire m'man, je sais pas quoi faire, implora-t-elle d'une voix aiguë et cassée.

\- Pour commencer, reprends-toi et cesse de pleurer, cela n'arrangera rien !

Kira hoqueta et s'essuya les yeux, encore et encore, en essayant de contrôler sa respiration haletante. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes mais elle réussit à atteindre un semblant de calme, ou du moins, elle ne sanglotait plus. Tout son corps tremblait encore et ses dents s'entrechoquaient toutes seules, mais elle ne pleurait plus. Elle avait froid en revanche. Très froid.

\- Bien, reprit sa mère un peu moins sèchement. Ton père et moi allons réfléchir à la... Situation. A ce que nous allons pouvoir faire de ça. Toi et ce... ce garçon, vous en êtes où ?

\- Il... Il m'a quitté, il y a un mois, bafouilla Kira en se recoiffant nerveusement.

Sa mère fit un petit bruit exaspéré derrière le téléphone et son père soupira.

\- Tu lui as dit ?

\- Il... Il a une nouvelle copine et il... Il s'est moqué de moi ! Il s'en fiche ! Il dit que c'est ma faute ! Que je-

\- Kira ! claqua à nouveau sa mère pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Pardon, s'excusa la jeune femme en reniflant.

\- Ma puce, tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? lui annonça son père en reprenant la parole. Tu vas rassembler tes affaires et rentrer à la maison. Pour l'université ce n'est... ce n'est pas grave.

Le cœur de Kira se serra. Bien sûr que c'était grave. Elle le savait. Son père le savait. Sa mère le savait ! Elle avait tout raté...

\- Tu vas rentrer et... Et tu pourras sûrement faire... Trouver quelque chose ? Aller à l'université du comté ? On trouvera. Rentre, et on trouvera quoi faire.

\- D'accord p'pa. Je... Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi une semaine. Juste le temps de... de...

\- Nous comprenons, mais revient vite, tout de même, souffla son père.

\- Merci papa. Au revoir maman.

Kira raccrocha, incapable d'en supporter plus.

Enceinte. Fini. Enceinte. Fini. Enceinte...

Elle se recroquevilla sur son lit et ferma les yeux, épuisée aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Mais surtout moralement. Sa conversation avec ses parents était loin de l'avoir rassurée comme elle l'aurait cru. Même leur compréhension avait été davantage un coup de massue qu'une véritable aide. Elle venait de défaire tous leurs espoirs. Tous. Et sa vie était fichue, parce qu'un tas de cellule ressemblant à un triton de la taille d'un pépin de pomme grandissait dans son ventre.

Elle fit nombres de cauchemars dans son demi-sommeil et se réveilla en fin d'après-midi, en sueur et moins rassurée que jamais.

Une idée lui vint brusquement en tête et elle attrapa son téléphone pour pianoter dessus avec frénésie.

Il n'y en avait pratiquement plus depuis le dernier président, ce dernier étant un « pro-vie », mais il en restait encore, moins d'une dizaine sur l'ensemble du territoire, et avec un peu de chance...

Oui ! Il y en avait un ici ! Dans le Massachusetts ! C'était sa chance, sa dernière solution !

Kira changea rapidement de vêtements et sortit de sa chambre pour se précipiter jusqu'à sa voiture. Là, elle conduisit jusqu'à Boston, faisant à peine attention au limitation de vitesse. Elle se gara loin du centre, par précaution, par peur aussi. Ce qu'elle allait faire était de plus en plus considéré comme un crime envers Dieu, envers l'humanité.

Elle marcha jusqu'à l'un des derniers centre IVG du pays, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules, les jambes molles et les mains moites.

Elle n'approcha pas à plus de cinquante mètres du centre. Devant, se trouvait une manifestation. Des hommes et des femmes, brandissant des chapelets, des pancartes avec des photos de bébés morts, des bocaux avec des fœtus formés d'une trentaine de centimètres. Ils insultaient les médecins, les aides-soignants et les rares personnes qui osaient encore entrer dans le centre, leur crachant dessus des insanités et des mollards au milieu des versets de la bible prononcés par un prêtre à la voix aigre.

Kira recula, assommée et apeurée.

Elle ne pouvait. Elle n'en était pas capable. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter un tel déluge de haine !

\- Hey, chuchota quelqu'un. Pst ! Par ici !

Kira regarda autour d'elle, se demandant à qui on s'adressait.

\- Oui toi, le jeune fille avec le sac violet. Par ici, chuchota à nouveau la voix.

Kira hésita, mais elle n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre de toute façon. Elle suivit la voix dans la ruelle sombre à côté d'elle. Elle trouva une femme au visage ridé comme une vieille pomme qui l'incita à venir lui parler, à l'abri derrière une poubelle.

\- Tu as un « problème » à te débarrasser ? Je peux t'aider, je connais quelqu'un, souffla la dame ne serrant une petite pochette contre sa poitrine flétrie.

\- Je... Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez, paniqua Kira en reculant.

Une main comme une serre s'accrocha à son bras et, d'une poigne ferme, l'empêcha de fuir.

\- Pas à moi jeune fille. J'en ai vu d'autres dès comme toi. Beaucoup d'autres. Elles s'arrêtent toute devant ma ruelle, ricana la vieille avec une certaine tristesse. On peut t'aider. Personne n'en saura rien et tu n'auras pas à les affronter.

Kira se mit à réfléchir, précipitamment. Rien à perdre. Elle n'avait rien à perdre. A part, une vie misérable...

\- Comment ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Va à cette adresse, déclara la vieille en fourrant une carte de visite dans sa main de ses doigts maigres. Apporte cent dollars et prends-toi des vitamines pour après. On t'y attend déjà. File, maintenant !

Kira trébucha, recula et finalement s'enfuit en courant de la ruelle. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à plusieurs centaines de mètres du centre et osa regarder le bout de papier.

Juste une adresse et un code.

Risquer ou ne pas risquer ?

Elle était déjà allée si loin...

Elle retira de l'argent à un distributeur, passa dans une pharmacie et se dirigea vers la rue indiquée. Il s'agissait d'un quartier résidentiel pour classe moyenne. Elle utilisa le code inscrit sur le carton pour entrer dans un immeuble usé, monta les trois étages à pied et toqua très doucement contre une porte blanche en bois.

Un homme vint lui ouvrit, la détailla de haut en bas avant de la faire entrer. Il tendit la main et Kira lui remit aussitôt l'argent.

\- Enlève ton pantalon et ta culotte et va t'allonger sur la table, lui dit-il en indiquant une porte derrière laquelle se trouvait une cuisine carrelée.

Kira s'exécuta en tremblant, silencieuse et pas tout à fait présente mentalement. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

Elle sauvait son avenir...

Nauséeuse, tremblant de tous ses membres à cause du froid et du stresse, elle grimpa sur la table en formica, les cuisses serrées, entre le frigo et les casseroles. L'homme revint, une blouse tâchée par-dessus ses vêtements, des gants recouvrant ses mains et un masque sa bouche, deux grandes aiguilles sur lui.

\- Allonge-toi et écarte bien les jambes. Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas ma première, loin de là, et mon taux de réussite est bon.

Kira s'allongea, écarta les cuisses devant cet inconnu et pleura, avec l'impression qu'elle ne ferait plus que ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il n'y eut pas d'anesthésie, juste la sensation d'aiguilles métalliques, longues et froides, glissant contre ses cuisses pour ensuite pénétrer son vagin.

Elle s'accrocha au bord de la table de toutes ses forces, serrant les dents face à la douleur. L'homme jura à plusieurs reprises mais elle avait fermé ses yeux et ses oreilles à tout, au monde entier, refusant de regarder en face ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ce que l'homme était en train de lui faire.

\- C'est fini. Maintenant va-t'en, vite ! Et ne dis rien à personne !

Kira acquiesça. La tête lui tournait. Elle remit ses vêtements comme dans un brouillard, sans regarder, de peur de s'effondrer à nouveau, refusant de baisser les yeux vers cette partie de son corps qui l'avait trahie. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers, se questionnant sur l'étonnante sensation humide et chaude entre ses jambes, sur ses cuisses, coulant et imprégnant ses vêtements.

Elle chuta. Vide d'énergie.

Elle mourut avant l'arrivée des pompiers.

Hémorragie interne.

Elle serait arrivée face centre par une autre rue, on lui aurait plutôt proposé une pilule abortive au lieu d'une chirurgie maison.

L'hémorragie interne aurait mis deux jours à l'emporter, le produit ayant détruit bien plus que simplement l'embryon.

Elle aurait aussi pu avoir de la chance et survivre au deux méthodes, mais son appareil génital, lui, ne lui aurait plus jamais permis de porter un enfant.

Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu entrer dans le centre, on l'aurait conseillé, lui aurait donné du temps de réflexion, on l'aurait informé des risques, des conséquences rare mais possibles. Elle aurait su pour les accouchements sous X, elle aurait pu rencontrer un psychiatre, un gynécologue, une assistante sociale. Elle aurait eu un vrai médecin si, malgré tout, elle avait voulu avorter, qui l'aurait opéré dans une vraie salle d'opération stérile avec du bon matériel ou, si sa grossesse n'était pas trop avancée, on lui aurait donné un médicament conçu en laboratoire avec des substances non frelatées.

Elle aurait eu plus de 99 % de chance d'en ressortir vivante en tout cas, toujours fertile, et ses parents n'auraient pas été à son enterrement sous le regard méprisant des gens qui voyaient là une pauvre fille inconsciente, morte d'avoir voulu contredire les projets de Dieu.

Mais les centres avaient fermé, les uns après les autres sous la pression des « pro-vie » et les quelques-uns restant étaient la proie de manifestations permanentes.

Cela n'empêcha pas les avortements comme ceux de Kira, cela les rendit juste plus inhumain.

.

Fin

.

Pourquoi cette histoire ? J'ai vu la déclaration de Trump... Et il n'est malheureusement pas le seul à l'heure actuelle à se faire entendre sur le sujet.

Pour info, ce que je raconte n'est pas spécifique non plus au états-unis, on a exactement les mêmes en France, devant les centre IVG à nous servir leur moral à la con.

Je ne suis pas « pro-avortement », personne n'est « pro-avortement », personne n'a envie qu'une femme se sente comme unique choix d'avorter, mais je suis pour la possibilité d'avorter dans des conditions saines et dignes.

Ah ! Et j'emmerde profondément les pro-vies et ne souhaitent qu'une chose, leur enfoncer profondément leur chapelet et leur bible dans le cul...


End file.
